deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman VS Rey
WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER, READ AT OWN RISK!!! Introduction Wiz: The two strongest female characters of their Universes...The Amazon Wonder Woman... Boomstick: Versus the newest Jedi, Rey. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & Skills to see would win a Death Battle. Wonder Woman Wiz: On the Island Themyscira otherwise known as Paradise Island, the Queen Hippolyta sculpted Diana and from a blessing from the gods, Wonder Woman was born. '''Boomstick: Doesn't sound much like a Superhero. Wiz: Well actually she was raised on an all women island and was trained to be the perfect warrior--- Boomstick: All women! I know where I'm going for vacation! Wiz: One day, Pilot Steve Trevor crash landed on Themyscira. The women on the island had a competition on who would go to mans world to be their protector. Hippolyta banned Diana from competing but she still did and won. She put on her armor and when she reached the main land, she became the superhero, Wonder Woman and a founding member of the Justice League. Boomstick: So what can she do? Wiz: Diana has EXTREME strength, being on par with Superman. The superhero, Black Canary said that Wonder Woman could knock her all the way to Pluto with only a 1/10 of her strength! Boomstick: Meaning she holds back most of the time, like Superman? Wiz: Yes. Diana also has Nigh-Invulnrability, being immune to Magic. Through, she does have weakness to piercing weapons. Her other powers include: Powers- * Flight * Healing Factor * Can destroy souls * Immortal Wiz: Diana also has one of the feirce weapons Arsenal in fiction! Boomstick: What's she got? Wiz: Wonder Woman has The braclets of Submission that are completely bulletproof they can also summon Zues' lightning. Diana can also summon weapons from them such as her sword, the Godkiller that is capable of cutting Atoms! But, that's not all they do, they actually restrict her power and when she removes them, she unleashes her godly power. Boomstick: Did you say, Godly power? Wiz: Yes, Diana killed her brother Ares and became the God of War. Also, when she removes her Braclets, her powers are increased x10! She also has almost indestructible armor and a Lasso of Truth that forces ANYONE to tell the truth. It is also indestructible. Boomstick: Is that all!? Wiz: She also has a Tiara that she uses like a Boomerang. Feats- * Batman has her to be the greatest Melee fighter on Earth and that Superman is the only one who could put her down. * Tanked a Nuke * Survived Black Hole * Tanked Infinite mass punch from Zoom * Lifted Eternity * Defeated the Kraken * Took on Doomsday * Became the God of war. Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now! Rey Wiz: If you haven't seen the Rise of Skywalker yet, you probally shouldn't be reading this, you have been warned. Wiz: Rey was born to the son of Sheev Palpatine and his wife. Boomstick: Ew! Palpatine has a Granddaughter?! Wiz: Yep, but she was sold to a scrap dealer by her parents so Palps wouldn't find her and kill her. Boomstick: Wow, those are amazing parents... Wiz: Rey wandered the planet of Jakku for years just barely getting enough food and money to survive in the desert. Until one day, a droid named BB-8 and an ex-Stormtrooper named Finn came to her with the map to find Luke Skywalker. They joined the Resistance and in a visit to Takodona, got the Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. She dueled Kylo Ren on Starkiller base and won. Boomstick: Wait, so she had just randomly got a Lightsaber, right? Wiz: Right. Boomstick: So how was she able to defeat Kylo Ren who has at least 15+ more years of experience!? Wiz: Well, she's actually WAY more powerful than Kylo so the simplist answer is the answer. Rey found Luke Skywalker on Achto who trained her in the ways of the force. After a couple of more months of training with Leia, Rey was fully a Jedi. Somehow, Palpatine returned from death and resumed his rule over the Galaxy. Rey teamed up with Kylo Ren and defeated him. Boomstick: What all can she do? Wiz: Rey has a Bowstaff that she protects herself with but also Anakins Skywalkers Lightsaber. She also did build her own Yellow Lightsaber as well. Rey's force powers are extremely strong, even able to defeat Palpatine. Force Abilities- * Push/Pull * Jedi mind trick * Lightning (Palpatine bloodline) * Rage * Telekinisis * Precognition Boomstick: Does she have anything else? Wiz: Yes, she and Ben (Kylo) have a connection with the force where they are able to talk/duel from all the way across the Galaxy! Feats- * Took down 5 bandits with only Bowstaff * Used a Jedi mind trick on a Stormtrooper * Was able to keep Kylo Ren out of her mind * Beat Kylo Ren 2 times * Killed palace guards * Knocked down Luke Skywalker * Killed Darth Sidious * Used Force Lightning Rey: And I am every Jedi! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's see who's the ultimate Heroine. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Rey is flying Luke's X-Wing around in space until the Hyperdrive messes up so she lands on planet Earth on Paradise Island. She gets out of her ship but a couple of Amazons are waiting for her. Amazon: Intruder! They start firing arrows but Rey very easily desposes of them Wonder Woman arrives. FIGHT! Rey activates her Lightsaber and starts swinging it towards Wonder Woman. Diana blocks the attacks with her braclets then gives a series of punches to Rey. Rey dodges the last punch a gives a very strong kick to Diana's stomach, knocking her back. Diana uses her lasso and starts throwing Rey around. She throws Rey into a tree. Rey force jumps out and slices Diana in the leg, causing her to fall. Wonder Woman kicks Rey's leg causing her to fall as well. They both quickly jump up. Diana gets the Godkiller out and the two begin dueling. Wonder Woman throws her Sheild, ricocheting off a building and hitting Rey in the back of the head. Rey uses the force and calls the Godkiller to her then force pushes Diana through a building. Rey uses her enhanced strength and throws the sword into the ocean. Diana stands up but is knocked down by a blast of Force Lightning. Wonder Woman calls down Zues' lightning which explodes the building and shocks Rey. Rey stands up and picks up a statue of Hera and throws it at Diana. She hits her braclets together causing a blast that destroys the giant statue. Rey: You will give me the parts for my ship (Jedi mind trick). Wonder Woman: Leave this island (Obviously didn't work)! Diana and Rey lock in a deadly Melee battle. Diana easily wins this and knocks Rey through a building then picks a building up and throws it on Rey. Rey creates a force Sheild and is not harmed. Wonder Woman summons a new sword from her braclets and stabs Rey in the shoulder. Rey gets her Lightsaber and chops the sword in half. Wonder Woman: Well then... Diana blocks most of the attacks with her Braclets then kicks Rey in the face. She throws her Lightsaber at Diana which knocks her back. Diana uses her lasso and brings the Lightsaber to her hand and crushes it. Rey takes her Yellow Lightsaber out slashes Wonder Woman. She then blasts Diana with a whole bunch of Force Lightning then throws her around a little with the force. Diana tries to get up but falls back down. Rey begins walking away but then Diana takes her braclets off and then starts pounding Rey into the ground. She throws her through several buildings. Wonder Woman flies after her then throws her up in the air and follows. Diana knocks Rey back down towards earth. Rey throws her Lightsaber at Wonder Woman but it is met by wonder woman's tiara. Rey hits the ground which creates a crater. Rey stands up all bloody. Rey: I am every Jedi who ever--- Wonder Woman snaps Rey's neck. Wonder Woman: Sorry, I stopped listing. Wonder Woman then puts her braclets back on. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: That was intense! Wiz: These two women were both VERY powerful, but Diana was a bit stronger. Wonder Woman was much stronger and faster than Rey, not to mention her superior fighting skills. But, Wonder Woman did have weaknesses. Besides her weakness to the Force, Diana is weak to peircing weapons and Rey has pretty much the ultimate peircing weapon, the Lightsaber. Boomstick: Two of them, to be exact! Wiz: The two were pretty even, until Diana took her braclets off and went berserk on Rey, snapping her neck. Boomstick: Ya, didn't see that coming. Wiz: The winner is...Wonder Woman Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC